


Sleep Only Suffers to You

by Lightsoul33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Deciding on where to eat, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, McDonald's, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: Daichi quickly learns that he would rather never sleep again if that means he can spend forever with Suga just enjoying life and worrying about the little things like what they will split for lunch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I love Daisuga so much and I'm always ready to write fluff for them.
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

In Daichi Sawamura’s life only a few things surpassed sleeped on his mental ranking system: his degree, his friends, and his boyfriend. He only had one class on Wednesday and it started at two in the afternoon. He grumbled as his alarm clock rang out for the third time that morning. Reaching his hand out of the warm cocoon of blankets he silenced the alarm and groaned. If he hit snooze anymore times he was going to be late. He blinked his sleepy almond eyes at the alarm clock that read nine in the morning. 

He slipped out of bed and started getting ready for the day. After grabbing everything he needed for his two o’clock class he headed to the Student Union in the middle of the college campus in order to arrive there around ten in the morning. He found an abandoned table with two chairs and sat. Pulling out his laptop, he started working on homework he was assigned from his other classes. Streams of people walked passed him, but he paid them no notice. He slipped in a pair of earbuds to drown out the roar of the students bustling around him. The smells of the food court mix and mingled enticing him to succumb to the hunger in his belly. But he still sat silent, and waited.

Daichi wasn’t worried, his eyes flicked towards the clock in the corner of his laptop, he still had about five minutes. Suddenly, without warning, a pair of slender arounds wrapped around Daichi’s waist and hugged him from the side, “Daichi!”

Lifting his arm slightly Daichi found a head of ashen hair as Suga nuzzled his side affectionately. Daichi planted a light kiss on his boyfriend’s hair, “Good morning to you too.”

“Morning,” Suga smiled looking up at Daichi eyes bright.

Pulling out his headphones Daichi asked, “Did your professor let you out early?”

“Yep,” Suga said resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder.

Daichi shifted so that his hand wrapped around Suga’s waist pulling him closer. Pecking Suga’s cheek Daichi asked, “Are you hungry?” Suga hummed in agreement as he leaned into Daichi. Chuckling Daichi asked, “So is that a yes?”

“Can we split something?”

“Course,” Daichi kissed Suga’s brow once more, “Let me just wrap this up.”

Suga pressed his cheek to Daichi’s, “How are your labs going?”

“Nothing to complain about.”

“Yet,” Suga finished for him.

Daichi playfully pulled Suga closer to him making their bodies bump together, “So what are you thinking about for lunch. I’m game for anything except sushi.”

“Why,” Suga whine nuzzling Daichi neck, “I was just thinking about how wonderful sushi would be.”

“We have sushi every time we eat in the union.”

“Well, what else do you want?”

“I don’t know,” Daichi admitted as he saved everything and closed windows, “Pizza?” Suga shook his head violently in protest. “No, then how about ramen?” Daichi earned another shake of the head from Suga. His boyfriends smile growing wider as their options grew smaller. Daichi closed his laptop and turned to face Suga properly. Letting both of his hands fall to either side of Suga’s waist, “You better compromise soon or we’re going to run out of options.”

“We could always have sushi.”

Daichi turned his head as if he was lost in thought for a moment, “That’s funny. I think I vaguely recall saying something about not wanting sushi.”

Suga giggled, “I think I might have heard something like that.”

“Oh, you think,” Daichi tried to fight off his laughter. Suga took a step back to let Daichi hop of the high top chair and gather his bag. Taking his boyfriend’s hand Daichi guided them both out of the Student Union and away from the throng of people. 

Together they walked down a tree lined path that would reconnect them to the main part of the university. Few knew of this short cut so Daichi and Suga took full advantage of their little secret. Suga blinked in confusion up at Daichi, “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to get food.” 

“Where?”

Daichi leaned over and whispered into Suga’s ear, “Somewhere that we haven’t been too in a while. You’re going to love it I promise,” Daichi playful bit Suga’s earlobe. Causing Suga to close his eyes and tilt his head in the direction that Daichi’s teeth were pulling.

Releasing his ear Daichi squeezed Suga’s hand, “Let’s go I still have my two o’clock class.”

They exited the forest and Suga jumped, “We’re going to McDonald’s!”

“Does this pass the Suga hunger test?”

Suga pecked Daichi’s lips, “I want a happy meal!”

With that Suga ran inside leaving Daichi standing at the front door, “I thought we were going to split the meal?” Daichi rejoined Suga at the counter and found his boyfriend with a frown on his face, “What’s wrong?”

“I want two toys, but—”

“I’ll get a happily meal too and that way you can get both toys.”

“You are the best boyfriend in the whole world! You know that, right?”

Daichi smiled, “Go get us a table.”

Suga raced away as Daichi informed the girl behind the counter which two toys Suga wanted in the happy meals. When he walked to the table he easily found Suga in the empty dining hall. He had picked the table closest to the playground; which was just so typically Suga. Placing the tray down Daichi took a step towards Suga and leaned over him and closed the space between their lips. Daichi’s hands came to caress the back of Suga’s neck and his jaw. Daichi could feel Suga’s smile into their kiss, but that only made his heart flutter all the more.

It was true that on Wednesdays Daichi didn’t have to wake up early since his class didn’t start until two o’clock in the afternoon. However, arriving early to see Suga was worth it. To see his smiling face, to talk with him, and to spend even a second more with him is worth giving up every second of sleep. Daichi knew that no matter how tired he was he would come again the next week and repeat the process again. When he is old and gray Daichi might wish that he did not give up all those precious moments of sleep due to the bags under his eyes. However, in this moment when can see Suga smiling welcoming him once again he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
